


Lollipop

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Futa on Male, Futanari, facefuck, sixtynine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: Something went wrong with one of PB's experiments, and Finn becomes the (lucky?) victim





	Lollipop

Her legs started to feel weak and trembled. Her arms supported her on the table and saved her form falling down, although she knocked down some crystal recipients in the process. Her temperature was raising, making her pant and sweat. Peppermint Butler came running downstairs as soon as he heard the lab material breaking and found the trembling princess holding herself on the table.

 

“This was a mistake, Peps. The experiment went wrong” she panted.

 

“Do you need help?” asked the butler with worry and disposition.

 

“No!” quickly replied the princess. “I mean… yes. But don’t get close to me. I need you to bring me…. mmmm… bring me Sicope flowers from the mountains beyond the Ice Kingdom. It’s what I need to counteract the effects”

 

“What effects? Are you-?”

 

“Yes! I’m ok!” interrupted the princess furiously, slamming his fists in the table and almost falling from the loss of support. “It’s not… that serious but please… hurry”. That last word sounded like a begging, a whine.

 

“Don’t worry, princess. I’ll go as quickly as possible” said Peppermint Butler before leaving the lab.

 

Bubblegum awaited for a few seconds, holding her breath, until he felt the butler wasn’t near. She let out a deep gasp followed by multiple pants. Now her arms were trembling too and her hips started to move, thrusting the air. She looked down at the crotch in her pants only to find that the bulge there had gotten bigger and -she could feel it- harder. The objective of the experiment was simple: create an aphrodisiac. One little error gave her an uncontrollable wave of oxytocin and extra package between her legs.

 

Only one moment in which her natural scientific curiosity overpowered her rage at the failure was enough to slide her hand under her pants. Her new member was long, hard and hot. Her touch over the sensitive skin made her flinch and moan but eager to feel more. She got a hold of her dick and started stroking it. Pants and panties were getting in the way of a better experience so she pulled them down to the floor and got rid of them. With a hand as support in the table and the other softly satisfying her cravings, she let herself moan freely, knowing Peppermint had locked the access to the lab.

 

Not even ten seconds had passed when she heard the wall in front of her cracking. It was the secret entrance she had to the lab. Her mind was blank and the pounding of her heart on her chest became faster as the fear of being discovered melted with the excitement of being discovered. But, who could be the one entering into the lab? The only other person who knew about the entrance was-

 

“Finn?”

 

“What’s up, Peebs? Are you busy?” greeted the young boy, stepping into the lab as the secret door closed behind him.

 

“Wha- what are you doing here? Why did you take that way?”

 

“The secret entrance? I didn’t want to go all the way to the castle and then the tower and all that. Besides, this is kind of a stealthy bizz I want to talk with you. So, are you busy?” said Finn, unaware of the princess’s situation thanks to the table covering her bottom half from his view. “Woof! Do you mind if I take of my hat? It’s really hot outside and I’m sweating” said Finn just as he got rid of the piece of fabric covering his head, setting free his golden shiny locks that reached a little bellow his shoulders.

 

The princess bit her lower lip and felt her dick twitching in her hand as she watched the boy’s angelical chubby face. She bowed her head down, hiding her face from Finn, and let out a groan.

 

“PB, are you ok?” asked Finn, worried of his friend. Bubblegum raised her head and looked at Finn with a lewd expression.

 

“Finn…. Finnie Finnie Finn… can I ask you a favor?” she said, licking her lips.

 

“Y-yeah! Of course, Peebs” replied Finn, a little surprised by the princess’s tone. “What is it?”

 

The princess walked towards the side of the table and revealed the result of her experimentation to Finn. She presented herself proudly and with a devious smile in her face. “Help me with this, Finn… I have a special treat for you, Finn” she said, giggling and taking off her lab coat, revealing that there was no shirt nor bra under it.

 

Finn took a step back, dumbfounded by the not-so-common sight of a dick in a girl’s groin. “Whoa PB, I… whoa”. His face turned red and his eyes were fixed on his friend’s dick. “That sure is… big and… juicy” he said as he noticed some precum at the top of her erection. “I mean, I mean troublish! Ar-are you ok?” he quickly stuttered.

 

“I can be ok, Finn. But only with your help” she hissed seductively. She walked towards Finn and softly pushed him to the wall behind him. He could felt her hard dick in his stomach and his face became even redder. “Please, Finn, help me with this” she begged in his ear.

 

“Y-y-yeah, just- just tell me how” he panted, his heart pounding so hard it made his shirt tremble.

 

“Suck me. Suck my dick” she whispered in his ear.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

Bubblegum took Finn by his shoulders and forced him to get on his knees, making him face her dick. “Please Finn, as friends” she said with appealing voice and a smile. “Friends always help friends no matter what, right?”

 

Finn looked at Bubblegum’s face and back at her dick a couple of times until he made his decision. “If you say it will help…”

 

Finn took Bubblegum’s dick and dedicated a few seconds to feel how hard and hot it was before nibbling on the head with his lips, savoring the salty taste of her precum. Bubblegum let out small moans as Finn used his lips to pleasure her and gasped loudly when he suddenly took half of her dick in his mouth. Finn began to go faster and deeper, making sloppy sounds and drooling out saliva. Finn proved how skilful he was at blowjobs using his tongue to surround the member, twisting his mouth and licking the frenulum. Bubblegum looked down to encounter Finn’s blue ocean gaze looking at her eyes as he contently went up and down on her dick. She couldn’t resist anymore and took Finn by the sides of his head, pinned him against the wall and starting thrusting in his mouth with a mighty force. The human squirmed a little at the beginning and tried to push the princess away by her thighs but her grip was strong and her lust even stronger.

 

“Take it all, bitch! Eat it raw!” she groaned when she heard the gags coming from Finn’s mouth. He soon found his own pleasure in the mouthfcuck as he realized the twitches in his dick, erect since he started with the blowjob. One last thrust and Bubblegum got on her toes as her legs trembled and she started cumming inside Finn’s mouth, moaning loudly and expressing her pleasure in german expressions. The human felt himself gagging again at the presence of the thick cum in his throat. The princess took her dick out of Finn’s mouth, still squirting some white shots on his face. Finn gasped and coughed as soon as he was able to take a breath, overwhelmed by the volume.

 

“Finn, that was so great! You suck so great!” exclaimed Bubblegum in ecstasy before passionately making out with the boy, kissing him all over his face and getting a taste of her own cum in the process.

 

“You… you didn’t hold back” said a panting Finn. “I liked that” he said with a smile and a blush while getting on his feet.

 

“You deserve this, Finn” said Bubblegum, as she eagerly unzipped Finn’s pants, taking them down and then his briefs. The sudden spring of the boy’s dick, a couple of inches smaller than hers, amused her and made her giggle. She didn’t lose any time and immediately enveloped his dick with her mouth. She started fast and took the whole shaft in the first blow, never holding back.

 

“Aaahh, Peebs…” he moaned as he squirmed from the sudden pleasure running through his entire body, provided by the more expert mouth of the princess.

 

Soon the sloppy sounds could be heard again in the lab. Among moans and electric rushes through his back, Finn noticed how one of the princess’ hands was busy pleasuring her own dick. “Hey, B-Bonnie… I have an idea. Lay down”

 

The princess let go of Finn’s dick with sloppy pop and did as he said, curious about the boy’s idea. “Oh! I love your initiative, Finn” said the princess as the human assumed the position over a table to start a sixty-nine.

 

Learning something from the princess, Finn started fast and deep on her dick as the princess did the same. The sloppy sounds doubled, as well as the muffled moans. Finn used his hands to separate Bubblegum’s labia and tease her clitoris, at the base of her shaft. Bubblegum started massaging Finn’s buttocks, spreading them and teasing around his anus. As if they had a telepathic connection, they started fingering each other at the same time. The princess was moaning loudly and Finn was whimpering like a needy dog. Overpowered by their lust, their hips started moving, trying to thrust into each other’s mouths. The moans became louder and finally their passion was released into their mouths, both sharing the ecstasy of that thick and warm sensation in their throats as they swallowed.

 

Finn rolled down off of Bubblegum and they panted loudly and fast. They caught their breaths with big grins in their faces. Finn got up and crawled towards Bubblegum, kissing her in the lips with soft passion.

 

The princess heard her phone ringing and asked Finn to hand it to her from her lab coat. He did so and the princess read the message. It was Peppermint Butler. Something went against the plans and he was going to be late with the needed ingredients for the cure.

 

“ _It’s ok, Pepbut. Finn is here if I need anything_ ” texted back the princess. “ _You can take as long as you need_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment telling what you liked or if I need to improve something in my writting


End file.
